It is generally known that rolling bearings for passenger motor vehicles or other vehicles can be fitted with a so-called encoder. An encoder has a sensor for measuring the rotational speed of a rotatable component, with the knowledge of which driving-stability-relevant signals for associated actuators can be generated in a control and regulating unit.
For example, DE 10 2004 026 199 A1 presents a rolling bearing arrangement with an encoder. The encoder is arranged on a bearing inner ring axially between a bearing outer ring and a radial flange for fastening a vehicle wheel. Here, the encoder is integrated in a seal arrangement which comprises a plurality of sealing lips in order to protect the rolling bearing from environmental influences. In said solution, it is difficult to retrofit a conventional bearing with an encoder. Furthermore, the proposed solution is of comparatively complex structural design, which undesirably increases production and assembly costs.
Furthermore, the utility model DE 87 07 880 U discloses a bearing whose seal is improved with the aim of preventing an accumulation of drain water in a gap region on the bearing outer ring. For this purpose, the outer ring is provided, in the region of a gap, with an inwardly inclined conical section on an outer lateral surface. In this way, drain water can flow out of the gap in the upper region of the outer ring when the outer ring is stationary, and can subsequently flow around the lateral surface of the outer ring under the force of gravity, and then drain down. A rotating inner ring promotes a centrifuging action. Said solution is intended to keep drain water away from the bearing interior, as a result of which the service life of the bearing is to be increased.